Passion
by SonOfMajora
Summary: Link has a bad dream and Zelda comes to help him through it, Please Review


Passion

Sweat dripped down Link's face as he held onto the bed for dear life.

"NO DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Link shot up in the bed breathing hard. Looking around he noticed that he was in someone else's bed. A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Link are you alright in there," came the sweet voice of Link's best friend Zelda.

"Yeah, but could you come in here for a minute."

"Sure," she replied as she opened the door and walked into the pitch black room. "Your screaming woke me up, are you ok?" Her voice filled with concern.

"Zelda will you sit down for a minute?"

"Sure Link anything for you," she sat down next to him and put her hands in her lap.

"This may make you a little worried, but I've been having nightmares lately."

"Really what about," Zelda said in a comforting way.

"Well at first they were about my parents being killed, but lately they've been mainly about you Zelda."

"Well what was it about, you can tell me Link I'm here for you."

Zelda grasped Link's hand and entangled her fingers in his. Link knew that Zelda would never betray him, she was just too good-willed to turn her back on someone especially if that person was a friend. Link took a deep breath.

"I had a dream that you were taken away from by some lunatic and I never saw you again. What if it's another one of those prophetic dreams, and you will be taken away from me? I don't think I can live without you Zelda you're too damn important to me."

Zelda had epiphany at that moment that she too couldn't live without Link, he was just too special to her.

"Link no one is going to take me away from you. You are too special to me Link I wouldn't be able to stand living without you.

This caught Link slightly off guard. Was Zelda saying what he thought she was saying.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Link I love you."

Link kept his gaze on Zelda and looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"You do?"

"Yes Link I've been madly in love with you ever since senior prom."

"Really, that was like three years ago. How come you didn't tell me?" He said in the most non accusing voice he could muster.

"I wasn't sure if you loved me back, and I don't think I could go on if you didn't love me back."

"Well then there is something you should know. I love you too."

"Really?" Zelda asked while trying not to jump up and down out of pure happiness.

"Yes Zelda I've loved you for a while now, I just wanted to wait for the right time to tell you."

They were both so filled with joy that they couldn't think of what to do next. Then Link closed the gap in between them and kissed Zelda on the lips. Zelda was surprised by Link's sudden action, but gave in due to the pleasure she was receiving. They pulled apart after a few seconds.

"Hey Link have you kissed other girls because you're a very good kisser?"

"No actually I've never kissed a girl before, I wanted my first kiss to be with someone that I was truly in love with."

"Well I'm glad that I was your first kiss."

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and kissed him passionately. Link could feel himself melt as the girl he loved kissed him with so much passion, that he couldn't think of anything other than her sweet lips on his own. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, but they had to stop for air.

"Oh Zelda I want to keep kissing you until I die, you have so much passion, that I can't even think straight right now."

"Ah Link you're so sweet, I guess I'll have to keep kissing you then." Zelda said as she planted another kiss onto his lips.

"Zelda please stay with me tonight, Link said after they broke the kiss up. You're the light that comes into my dark world. I need to feel you near me.

"Link you're making me the happiest girl alive right now." Zelda couldn't stop smiling out of pure happiness.

Zelda got under the covers and turned to face Link.

"So what now?" Zelda asked as she got herself comfortable.

"I guess we should get married."

"No silly I'm talking about right now."

"Hm I can think of two things that I would like to do."

"Yeah what are they?"

"Well one involves you and I kissing, and the other involves us sleeping."

"Let me guess the first one is us making out."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me, besides I was telling you what I wanted to do."

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and pulled her close enough that he could see her features.

"Zelda you're so beautiful, I can't stop staring at you."

"Link you can stare at me all you want it won't bother me at all I promise." Zelda wrapped her arms around Link and looked into his eyes. "So what do you like about me?" Zelda said as she kept smiling.

"Well what's not to like, your hair is the most perfect shade of brown. Your gorgeous blue eyes are so full of peace and love that they make me forget about all my troubles. Your lips are so tender and you kiss so passionately."

"My kiss reflects how I feel about the person I am kissing, I love you so passionately that I can't kiss you any other way."

"I love you too Zelda, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Oh Link your words are music to my ears I will never be able to show you how much I love you."

Link pulled Zelda closer to him so that they were practically one person. Zelda let out a soft moan as they became one.

"You like that Zelda you can get used to it because I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

Zelda couldn't take it anymore she had to kiss Link. Zelda smacked her lips onto Links so hard that he had to wrap his arms around her again. They started to rub each other's backs passionately. Zelda couldn't stop moaning. Link was doing everything right. After a few minutes Zelda broke it up.

"Link do you know what you're doing?"

"No am I doing something wrong?" He asked concern in his voice.

"No at least not yet you aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"I love it when you're so clueless. We are engaging in foreplay."

"What's that?"

"It's when two people touch each other in order to get ready for you know what."

"No I don't know what."

Zelda couldn't tell if he was being playful or really didn't know these things. She lifted her lips up to his ear and softly whispered.

"Sex"

"Oh yeah I knew that I just forgot that's all."

"Yeah sure of course," she said as she put Link's eyes back into her line of sight.

"Do you want to or not?" Link asked.

"That depends do you want to. I'll do it if you want to."

"I'm fine with it, I mean we did just say that we love each other, and sex is only supposed to be between two people that love each other."

"Well let's do it then, but first let's do a little more foreplay I need to get a little more aroused first."

"Ok what would you like me to do?"

"Hm how about you get your hands all in my hair and mess it up."

"Why would you want me to do that, your hair is so perfect?"

"Because I want you to. Zelda stared into Link's eyes again. "You do things for the person you love even if it's something you don't understand the meaning of ok."

"Ok Zelda I will do anything you ask of me."

Link grabbed Zelda's perfect shoulder length brown hair and ran his hands through it. He felt every strand run through his fingers as he took in her scent.

"Zelda you smell heavenly."

"Why thank you, I try to smell my best for the man I love."

Zelda pressed her lips against his and she had no intention of stopping. They kissed and caressed each other for what seemed like hours. Finally they decided it was time.

"Link I'm ready if you are."

"Ok let's get started."


End file.
